1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for generating a desirous shape and design by means of a colored gas flame by using the flame reaction of a metal.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Japanese laid-open patent application SHO 61-13285 is related to the present invention in which an apparatus is used for appreciation or ornamentation is known.
The apparatus of the above laid open SHO 61-13285 has a feature to provide one or a plurality of burners formed so as to generate a desirous shape or design by means of a flame around the burner nozzle, a gas feeding pipe line to connect the burner to a gas feeding source, and a spray system for supplying a simple substance of metallic impalpable power or a compound of the impalpable powder with a mist shape within the gas feeding pipe line and arranged to connect with an intermediate portion of the above gas feeding pipe line. This enables color to form in the flame around the nozzle of the gas burner in response to the metallic impalpable powder, and further requires an unlimited increase in the number of the burners that are to be used. This system requires a spray system that requires a highly pressurized gas feeding pipe connected with the gas feeding pipe line in the upper stream of the burner or a main pipe line connected with one end of the mist generating pipe which is formed cylindrically in order to mix the mist shaped impalpable powder of the single substance of the metal or the compound substances into a fuel gas; arranging the spray nozzle which is provided at the end of the highly pressurized gas feeding pipe into the mist generating pipe along the axial direction of the pipe; connecting a suction pipe into an opening of the mist generating pipe which is opened in the surface of the pipe adjacent to the above spray nozzle; connecting the other end of the mist generating pipe with a mist injecting pipe line down stream of the gas burner; and insertig the suction pipe into a container which contains the metallic impalpable powder or water-soluble metallic chloride.
However, since the spray system described above is a complex structure, it tends to enlarge the whole system and also runs up high production costs. Further, it requires much labor to adjust the mist condition to a preferable state, and involves another problem of loading with a needle-valve.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to solve the problems of the high cost and the complexity of mechanical maintenance involved with the prior art described above by simplifying the injecting means of the metallic components into the fuel gas with the mist state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for appreciation or ornamentation which uses the gas flame with a system having a smaller size, lower cost and easy operation without any defects.